If This World Was Mine
by 2shy the Shippy
Summary: MSR, Songfic, and fluffiness. Enough said, right? Mulder plans a belated Valentine's Day with Scully when he finds out how she really feels.


A/N: I know this is early or very late for Valentine's Day. But, the thought came into my head when I heard "If This World was Mine" by Luther Vandross ft. Cheryl Lynn. I am really not into songfics, but I had to write this.

Xxx

Mulder tucked Scully in bed and was about to leave when Scully said something.

"Mulder, you're not going to stay?" Scully asked as she opened her eyes slightly, and then turned to look him. Mulder inwardly smiled. He still hasn't gotten used to Scully asking whether or not would he stay. They've been dating a little close to a year now and things were going well.

"I wish I could, but my fish are going to die if I don't feed them. And I left some food out, so it most likely spoiled while we were out of town on the case." Mulder explained as he came back over to Scully and sat on the edge of the bed. That was only part of the reason, but if he told Scully anymore it would ruin the surprise.

"Oh, alright." Scully said sadly in a sleepy voice.

"I'll spend the night tomorrow if you want."

"Okay." She yawned as she pulled the covers over herself. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

Scully was so used to him spending a night without asking. It just sort of became a routine for him to stay at her apartment as the months passed. He would go home to feed the fish, but then he would then come back to her apartment. She knew he was staying at his because of how late it was and because he needed to straighten some things out at his place. But, she missed him. It was strange to her that she felt this way because she has never felt this way for anyone. But, Mulder wasn't anyone. He was Mulder, the man she fell in love with. The man who she would risk her job and life for, the man she gave her heart to.

One day she would ask him to move in, but they would have to be after they tell Skinner of their relationship. It didn't bother her anymore if anyone found out about their relationship. Scully felt secure about her and Mulder. She liked where they are going and what they are about.

Mulder lowered down to give Scully a chaste kiss on the mouth.

"Bye." Mulder said as he walked out of her room. He made it home in no time, and then checked to see if everything was all right. He then started to clean his apartment. That's what he really needed to do. Mulder had planned a surprised belated Valentine's Day dinner for him and Scully. They were three days late, but it wasn't his fault because they were out of town for a case. But, he couldn't have a dinner in a messy place. Not only would it ruin the mood, but also it would bother Scully to no end.

He finished around two in the morning, and then went to sleep.

THE NEXT DAY

"Hey, Scully, what would be the most romantic thing to do on Valentine's Day?" Mulder asked as he typed his report on the computer.

"Personally, I'm not into the whole Valentine's Day thing." Scully said as she read over hers.

"Why?" Mulder stopped what he was doing and looked at Scully.

"Well, it gives the false idea that there is one day that people are suppose to be in love." Scully shrugged, and then continued. "One day, your significant other is doing the most romantic thing for you and the next they can't even stand you. You go out your way to spend all of this money and whatnot for no reason. How do you know if the person really loves you or not? It's just so intense and suffocating, you know. I would like to have some fun on Valentine's Day. Not the traditional thing. I want to do something I've never done before and just live for the moment. When I was younger I used to be into all that, but when I really began to look at things I just couldn't get into it anymore."

"Wow, you really thought about it." Mulder said as he looked at his hands. His plans were ruined.

"Yeah, I have." Scully looked at Mulder. "Why do you want to know? Valentine's Day passed already."

"I was just curious as to why you weren't upset that we worked on that day." Mulder got up and poured himself a cup of coffee.

"I was upset, but not because we didn't do anything romantic. I wouldn't mind spending Valentine's Day on your couch watching a StarTrek marathon or something, as long as it was with you." She looked up and smiled at Mulder

"A woman after my heart." He put his heart over his heart to emphasize his point.

"Always."

SATURDAY

"Where are we going, Mulder. " Scully asked as she looked around for clues as to where Mulder was taking her. She lay back in the seat and closed her eyes.

"Somewhere fun." Mulder said cryptically.

They drove in silence for a while, until the pulled up to a bowling alley.

"We're going bowling?" Scully asked as she got out of the car.

"Nope." Mulder said as he got out himself.

"Mulder, the point of a bowling alley is to bowl." Scully said, as they got closer to the building.

"But, they offer more than bowling here."

"Like what?" She walked behind him as he walked through the door. He didn't answer her. When he got to the desk he waited for the guy to finish what he was doing before he got attended to.

"May I help the both of you?" The teen asked politely.

"Yeah, we would like to rent some equipment for laser tag." Mulder said as he pulled out his wallet.

"We're playing laser tag?"

"Yeah, it's something that you haven't done before and it's fun. I go with the Lone Gunmen all the time." Mulder said as watched Scully roll her eyes. "Come on, give it a try. You might be good at it and you're a way better shot than I am."

The teen handed them the equipment, and then Mulder paid for it.

"Is this about that conversation when had on Wednesday, Mulder?" Scully asked as they were led to the room where laser tag was played.

"Yes and no. I always wanted to play laser tag with or against you and you wanted to do something fun on Valentine's Day, so I decided we should do this. I know what you said, but I really wanted us to do something together." They put their necessary equipment on, and then began to play the game.

Scully had won four games while Mulder won three. It turns out she took to laser tag like a fish to water. Mulder won the first three while Scully won the last. Once she had her strategy figured out it was over.

They went over to Scully's apartment around three and tuned into a Star Trek marathon, but ended up falling asleep. When Mulder woke up Scully was snuggled in his arms. He picked her up and carried her to her room. Mulder laid her in her bed, and got into the bed beside her. He put his arms around her again and closed his eyes. Mulder was thinking about how great their relationship has been and it reminded him of a song that Scully said that she liked. For some reason, he started to sing it.

_If this world were mine_

_I would place at your feet_

_All that I own_

_You've been so good to me_

_I'd give the flowers the birds and the bees_

_And it's be your love beside me_

_That would be all I need_

_If this world was mine_

_I'd give anything_

Mulder jumped when Scully started to sing

_If this world were mine_

_I would make you a king_

_With wealth untold_

_You could have anything_

_If this world were mine_

_I'd give your each day so sunny and blue_

_And if you wanted the moonlight_

_I'd give that too_

_It this world were mine, oh, baby_

_I'd give you anything_

Scully stopped slowly and let Mulder sing his part.

_O, baby, you're my inspiration_

_And there's no hesitation_

_When you want me_

_Honey, just call me, oh_

Scully started to sing when her part came back up

_Oh, baby, you are my consolation_

_And I feel so much sensation_

_When I'm in you're arms_

_When you squeeze me_

Mulder and Scully began to sing together and switch parts.

_Oh, the way that you do_

_Oh…the way that you love me, boy_

_Oh, yeah, oh, yeah, the way that you do_

_Ooh, the way that you love me_

_Oh…oh…every sky will be blue_

_As long as you love me, baby ooh_

_Whoa…whoa…ho_

_When I'm in you're arms_

_Life is so wonderful, my love_

_Oh…oh…give me pretty lovin', baby_

_Give me pretty lovin', honey_

_Keep on lovin' me, baby_

_Whoa…oh…oh…_

_You know I need you, honey_

_You know I need you, baby_

_Keep on lovin' me_

_Lovin' me the way the way you do you do, oh_

_My love_

_I love the way that you, the way that you love me, baby_

_Oh…and I don't wanna let you go, wanna let you, wanna let you go, my love_

_I love the way, the way that you love me, baby_

_Mmm…ooh…_

_You know Woo…hoo…_

_The world, the world would be yours_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, yea… Hmm…mmm…_

_Yes, it would Yes, it would_

_The world would be yours Yeah_

_Baby baby_

_Ooh…hoo…_

_It would be ours_

_If you'll believe _

Scully gave out a throaty laugh.

"What's so funny?" Mulder asked as they cuddled.

"We sang that whole song, even the little details." She shook her head and Mulder smiled. "I'll tell you one thing, Mulder, we better keep our day jobs.

"I love you, Scully." Scully's breathing hitched and she was quiet for a moment.

"I love you, too, Mulder." She said softly.

"Scully, if this world was mine, I would especially give the bees."

Scully laughed out loud this time. "I know you would, Mulder"

THE END- Feedback welcomed.

A/N: The whole story was based off the bee line because it made me think of the movie. I wasn't sure whether or not put the whole song thing in, but I decided to because…well, I don't know. But, they switch a lot around the end. I have never played laser tag, so I do not know how it goes, but there is a bowling alley that has that where I live. I just don't know it that had it a few years ago. The story feels as if it's missing a lot, but I'll let you decide.


End file.
